


Sleep

by bossy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: A little fluffy, Blue Team, Chex - Freeform, F/M, a little angsty, tex-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossy/pseuds/bossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tex has trouble sleeping when she first joins Blue Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Because I think we need an explanation of what the Blood Gulch Chronicles were like for Tex, after everything she'd been through.

Tex, once she’s resigned that she’s going to be staying at blue base for a while, she stops sleeping in the cave in her armor, invisible, half-alert and half-aware. She moves into the base little by little, first taking showers in the grimy communal bathroom, threatening to throw punches at Tucker if he peeks inside.

She joins Blue Team for Movie Night, even though she hates half the things they pick. On Caboose’s night, when he picks a Disney movie and Church storms off in disgust, Tex tells Caboose that maybe a Disney movie would be nice, and she suffers through the whole two hours of Frozen with him, thinking about her family, thinking about how she doesn’t have one.

Tex stays in Flowers’ old room, by default. The thing is, Blue Team was too irresponsible to actually clear out Flowers’ things. She sleeps fitfully under his patchwork quilt, smelling of patchouli, spends nights staring at the gigantic “Hang In There” kitten poster on the wall across from her bunk.

The thing is, Florida’s just another dead freelancer, and the constant reminder of his death would be suffocating if she had any lungs to smother.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Tex says, as she slips under the covers with Church.

He’s warm to the touch, almost burning up, because his battery’s recharging in his sleep. It’s comforting.

“What?” Church says, clearly flustered. “Are – are we gonna have sex? I thought you were done with me.”

It hurts, knowing that Church has these fake memories to cover up his massive scars. Knowing that she can’t say anything if she wants to keep him safe.

“Shut up,” Tex says, and she throws an arm around him, makes him her little spoon. “I’m just here to sleep. This doesn’t mean anything.”

It’s a lie, Tex knows. She’s seeking out comfort wherever she can find it. She’s attached to him, to Alpha, has been since the day she found out what they’d done to him and vowed to save him.

“Okay,” Church says, voice still wavering a little, like he can’t believe his luck. “Yeah. Sure.”

Slowly, Tex makes herself relax. Up close, she can smell Church’s soap and pungent aftershave. She thinks maybe this is what Church has always smelled like. There’s comfort in that, too.

With Church, Tex lets herself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> http://floatapear.tumblr.com


End file.
